Wedding Organizer VS Architect
by deerlu794
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP] Hanya sepenggal cerita Sehun dan Luhan tentang memperdebatkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Kau menyebalkan - Xi Luhan / kau sangat cerewet - Oh Sehun. It's HunHan story guys slight!Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

…

 **Wedding Organizer VS Architect**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau diam Baek? Hentakkan heelsmu itu mengganggu" Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu Baekhyun tetap menghentakkan heelsnya dan itu benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi Luhan.

"Maaf Lu. Aku hanya… gugup" Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan hentakkan heelsnya.

"Pernikahanmu masih satu bulan lagi. Kenapa kau gugup sekarang?" Luhan bertanya sedang tangannya masih telaten mengurus pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan Luhan, membuat gadis yang sedang serius itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat.

"Aku hanya khawatir Lu. Bagaimana jika pernikahanku gagal. Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan kami. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa berjalan di altar dengan benar. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata."

Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya yang seadang memberikan beberapa payet sebagai hiasan di gaun pengantin. Menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Dengar Baek. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihatnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu. Hentikan fikiran konyolmu, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak mempercayai kekasihmu lagi?" tanya Luhan bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tidak— aku tidak meragukannya Lu. Aku mencintainya sangat sangat mencintainya" rengek Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengambil tas tangannya.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya hilangkan fikiran kolotmu itu. Nah, bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar menghilangkan penat. Secangkir kopi kurasa baik" kata Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau yang bayar" sahut Baekhyun ceria

"Untuk calon pengantin, kurasa tidak masalah"

Mereka keluar butik Luhan dengan ceria sambil bergandengan tangan sekali-kali bercakap-cakap sesuatu yang lucu hentakan heels mereka menandakan betapa bahagianya mereka.

"Tapi Lu, gaun pengantinnya gratis untukku kan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian ketika mereka menaiki bus.

"Ya, anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu"

…

..

.

"Bagaimana Tn. Han ? Jika anda tidak suka dengan desain yang saya rancang saya akan mengubahnya"

"Tidak Tn. Oh saya sangat kagum dengan desain yang anda buat. Saya serahkan semuanya pada anda" kata Tn. Han seraya menyandarkan punggungnya

"Baiklah Tn. Han jika anda setuju anak buah saya akan mengurusnya" sahut Sehun memberikan gambaran desain bagunan pada asistennya.

"Saya sangat kagum dengan kinerja anda Tn. Oh, anda masih sangat muda dan sudah bisa mengembangkan perusahaan anda dengan cepat." Pria tambun dihadapan Sehun ini memulai pembicaraan lain yang keluar dari topic utama. Dan Sehun sudah bisa menebak kemana akar pembicaraan ini akan berakhir nantinya.

"Terimakasih Tn. Han. Saya bekerja keras untuk ini" sahut Sehun basa-basi. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat tidak menyukai basa-basi. Hanya karena dia harus menghormati pria tua didepannya saja.

"Anda sangat tampan, tidakkah anda berfikir untuk mengencani wanita?" tanya Tn. Han yang pertanyaannya bahkan sudah diperkirakan oleh Sehun.

"Saya masih bahagia Tn. Han" memberikan senyum tipis yang terkesan canggung.

"Saya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Dia masih kuliah di —" perkataan Tn. Han terpotong karena bunyi ponsel Sehun. Sehun mendesah lega. Akhirnya ada yang membantunya keluar dari topic ini.

"Permisi sebentar Tn. Han"

Sehun keluar dari ruangan direktur tersebut. Melihat ID sipenelepon Sehun membatin, ah hyung kau memang yang terbaik.

"Ada apa hyung?"

" _Sehun, kau ada dimana ? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"_ sahut sipenelepon

"Penting ?" tanya Sehun

" _Iya. Aku menunggumu di café biasa. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana"_

"Baiklah. Aku kesana"

Sehun memutuskan telpon itu sepihak dan mulai berjalan kearah ruangan direktur Han.

"Maaf Tn. Han saya ada urusan mendadak. Saya harus pergi"

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu baiklah" Tn. Han berdiri dengan cepat dan menjabat tangan Sehun

"Semoga kerjasama kita berhasil"

"Ya Tn. Saya permisi" membungkuk hormat Sehun melenggang keluar.

...

Oh Sehun, pria tampan, cerdas dan bertubuh bak seorang model Internasional. Siapa yang tidak terpesona akan ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Siapa yang tak ingin mempunyai kekasih seperti Oh Sehun? Bahkan relasi-relasinya saja banyak yang ingin Sehun menjadi menantunya, seperti barusan. Dan Sehun sudah jengah jika ada yang menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak dari kliennya. Sungguh, bahkan tidak ada difikiran Sehun untuk itu. Tapi percayalah dibalik kesempurnaan Oh Sehun dia merupakan orang yang sangat keras kepala, sulit tersenyum, dan workaholic.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling café, sampai menemukan pemuda tinggi dengan balutan jas biru itu melambai padanya.

"Ada hal penting apa hyung?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya.

"Ck, kau ini jangan terlalu serius, pesanlah dulu. Kau mau apa? Kopi ? biar aku yang membayarnya"

"Thanks. Chanyeol hyung. Latte, please" kata Sehun pada waiters

"Sehun, kufikir aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" kata Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol menambahkan

"Kau tau pernikahanku satu bulan lagi kan. Kufikir kau harus membantuku untuk masalah gedung"

"Bukankah gedungnya sudah dipesan?" tanya Sehun menyesap sedikit lattenya setelah diantarkan waiter

"Ya. Tapi entahlah aku hanya ragu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta bantuanmu. Mungkin kau bisa mengurus gedungnya"

Sebenarnya hal ini tidak penting sekali untuk Sehun, sungguh. Dia punya segudang pekerjaan untuknya. Dan jujur, Sehun sangat kesal sekarang.

"Begini hyung, bukan aku bermaksud tidak ingin membantumu tapi bukankah masalah itu seharusnya kau serahkan pada WO?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak enak, wedding organizernya merupakan teman kami. Dia sudah dibuat cukup sulit dengan mengurus gaun pengantin kami"

"Ayolah Sehun, kaukan adikku walaupun bukan sedarah. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau tidak ingin membantu hyungmu ini? Aku janji jika kau menikah aku yang akan menguruskannya untukmu."

"Tapi seharunya kau serahkan pada WO hyung"

"Ayolah Sehun, bantu hyungmu ini"

Jika saja Chanyeol bukan hyung kesayangannya. Sehun sangat tidak ingin membantunya, benar-benar tidak ingin. Sungguh, pekerjaan Sehun bukan mengurus gedung pernikahan, ya walaupun sedikit berhubungan. Tapi bukan untuk memesan gedung seperti ini demi Tuhan.

Sehun meminum lattenya sedikit keras, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia berkata.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan membantumu"

"Terimakasih Sehun, kau benar-benar adik kesayanganku" sahut Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, dan sejujurnya Sehun memandangnya ngeri

"Tak usah berlebihan hyung"

"Tsk, kau itu tidak berubah tetap datar. Oh ya, kau akan bekerjasama dengan WO kami. Namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan"

"Luhan" gumam Sehun.

…

..

.

Hujan dihari minggu sebenarnya tidak masuk jadwal Luhan. Tapi, hujan yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa sejuta kenangan ini menyebabkan dia terlambat ke butiknya. Sejujurnya Luhan sangat ingin bergelung dengan selimut kesayangannya dan tertidur sampai siang hari, tapi mengingat pernikahan sahabatnya itu sebentar lagi, dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan gaun pernikahannya. Bisa gawat jika di hari pernikahannya gaun pengantin Baekhyun berantakan.

Turun dihalte dekat butiknya, Luhan berjalan dengan payung kecil berwarna biru laut yang memayunginya. Nyatanya payung yang ia pakai tidak berarti apa-apa. Hujan deras ini bahkan menyebabkan dirinya hampir basah kuyup terutama dibagian celana dan bahu. Beruntunglah Luhan karena kondisinya sedang fit, jika tidak bisa dipastikan ia sudah demam dengan flu hebat yang menyertainya.

Sampai dibutiknya ia disambut dengan pekikan ringan sang asisten. Kim Eun Ha bahkan hampir meninggikan suaranya ketika menyerukan kalimatnya.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan, kau basah kuyup" pekik Eun Ha

"Aku tau eonni, bisakah kau simpankan payung ini dan siapkan pakaian untukku? Aku akan mandi sebentar" kata Luhan

"Ya memang harus begitu sebelum flu benar-benar menyerangmu. Sudah sana, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu" sahut Eun Ha

Butik Luhan baru dibangun 4 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mudah, Luhan bahkan jatuh bangun hanya untuk membangun butik impiannya. Dari bangkrut, ditipu bahkan dikhianati asistennya sendiri pernah ia alami, dan semuanya itu ia jadikan pelajaran yang berharga. Sang asisten yang ia percayai mengkhianatinya bahkan sampai membawa kabur uang hasil jerih payahnya. Barulah ditahun ketiga ia sudah bisa mendapatkan asisten baru Kim Eun Ha yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya sewaktu di SHS, mereka berbeda satu tahun. Dan Luhan juga menyayanginya seperti kakaknya sendiri. Di tahun ketiga itu juga Luhan bekerja mati-matian sampai nama dan wajahnya terbit disebuah majalah kenamaan, sang WO terkenal dengan keprofessionalannya.

"Gaun pengantin Baekhyun sudah sampai mana eonni?" tanya Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Berjalan menghampiri Eun Ha yang sibuk dengan desainnya.

"Eonni, kufikir bagian dadanya terlalu terbuka. Bagaimana jika kita tambahkan bunga berenda dengan jaring di bagian dada sampai leher?" tanya Luhan

"Ide bagus Lu. Padahal aku juga sedang memikirkan apa yang bagus untuk digunakan dibagian lehernya" kekeh Eun Ha

Adik kelasnya ini benar-benar hebat dan berbakat.

"Baiklah jika ini akan digunakan kurasa yang lain akan menambahkannya" sahut Eun Ha

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Ketukan pintu terdengar sampai dipenjuru ruangan. Eun Ha berjalan membukakan pintu sementara Luhan menyembunyikan gaun pengantin rancangannya yang merupakan hadiah khusus untuk Baekhyun. Luhan membuat gaun yang agak simple untuk pesta pernikahan Baekhyun.

"Luhaann" teriak Baekhyun

Dan inilah alasan kenapa Luhan harus menyembunyikan rancangannya yang baru, ia mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun jika ia akan datang ke butiknya. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Hi, Lu" sahut si pria tinggi—

"Oppa, lama tidak bertemu" sahut Luhan berjalan mendekat.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu tiga hari Lu" kekeh Chanyeol.

Suara deheman dibuat-buat membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya dan berusaha membuat Baekhyun cemburu dengan Chanyeol yang merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan, dan sebelum Luhan masuk ke pelukkan Chanyeol sosok makhluk mungil yang dibuatnya cemburu sudah masuk duluan kepelukan Chanyeol. Membuat Chnayeol dan Luhan tertawa bersama dengan Baekhyun cemberut dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memeluk orang lain selain aku Yeollii~" rengek Baekhyun dipelukan Chanyeol

"Aku tau sayang. Jadi sebaiknya kita bahas apa yang harus kita bahas sedari tadi" melepaskan pelukanya ketiganya berjalan kearah soda yang sudah disediakan di ruangan Luhan.

"Lu, ada yang ingin kami beritahu. Karena kufikir, kau juga kelelahan mengurus gaun pengantinnya"

"Jadi maksud kalian? Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Kami meminta bantuan adikku— maksudku sahabatku. Dia akan membantu mengurus gedung dan—"

"Tunggu sebentar tunggu sebentar, kufikir ada yang salah disini" sela Luhan cepat

"Bukankah gedung sudah masuk dalam bagianku?" tanya Luhan

"Kami tau Lu, hanya saja kami fikir kau akan kelelahan karena mengurus lebih banyak dari yang kau perkirakan. Maka kami meminta bantuan sahabat Chanyeol untuk mengurusnya sebagian" sahut Baekhyun mencoba berdiskusi. Luhan ini agak keras kepala kalau ingin tau.

"Baek, kau pasti juga sudah tau. Aku mengurus hal seperti ini empat tahun yang lalu. Jadi jika aku kelelahan itu bukan masalah"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat. Sulit juga ternyata.

"Ayolah Lu, sebagian pekerjaanmu akan dibantu oleh adik Chanyeol"

Luhan berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak suka jika yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya digantikan oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana WO kalian bekerja" seru Luhan

"WO? Wedding Organizer maksud Luhan?" batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi mereka tidak paham.

"Adikku itu bernama Sehun. Oh Sehun, Lu"

"Sehun" gumam Luhan lirih.

…

..

.

TBC

.

..

HI~ BABEEEEEEE~

DUH YAAMPUNNNNN, berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ? berjumpa ? bertatap muka? Berhadap-hadapan? *eh

DUH AKU KANGEENNNN KALIAAANNNNNNN

*CIPOKSATUSATU :*

…

BAPER NIH BAPERRR LIAT SMTOWN V IN OSAKA, SEDIH DADDY SEHUN MURUNG GITU, KEK PENGEN KETEMU BUNDA YANG JAUH DISANAAA

..

Ini mau dilanjut nggak? Butuh ripiyuww nihh

Tinggal ripiyuw aja mau dilanjut atau nggak, mau dibikin TWOSHOOT atau BERCAPTER-CHAPTER. Terserah kalian guys..

Udah dulu yam au ngelanjutin baper-baperannya

…

Deerlu794


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Organizer VS Architect**

 **Chapter 2**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Kamis pagi dan Luhan sudah berada diluar apartemennya. Wanita itu terpaksa membuka mata indahnya dipukul setengah sepuluh pagi dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu apartemenya. Tunangan Chanyeol itu dengan tidak sabaran mengguncang tubuh mungil Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang masih dalam fase tidur nyenyaknya terganggu dengan sangat. Luhan mendelik tidak suka pada perlakuan sahabatnya dipagi hari, membuat sang pelaku hanya memberikan senyuman tidak berdosanya. Demi Tuhan tidak bisakah sahabat cantiknya itu membangunkannya dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi.

Luhan benar-benar tidak suka jika tidurnya diganggu, apalagi dikagetkan ketika tidur, hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Luhan bertanya dengan suara parau akibat baru bangun tidurnya apa yang menyebabkan sang calon pengantin ini berada di apartemennya pagi-pagi begini. Dan dengan ceria ia berkata, kau harus bertemu dengan sahabat Chanyeol yang bernama Sehun ini. Ia mendesah kasar, membuka selimut kesayangannya dengan gusar, Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

Niatnya datang kebutiknya sore hari pupus sudah.

"Demi Tuhan, ini masih terlalu pagi Byun Baekhyun" sahut Luhan ketus

"Tidak, tidak, ini sudah siang Luhan. Kita akan makan siang bersama Sehun" kata Baekhyun ceria

"Ini masih pukul 09.55 pagi Baek" Luhan menjawab dengan nada suara yang sama, ketus. Tentu saja karena ia kesal tidurnya diganggu.

"Sebelum makan siang, kau harus menemaniku shopping. Ayo ayo cepat, kau harus mandi Lu" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamar mandi

"Tenang Baek. Aku bisa sendiri" jawab Luhan melepaskan paksa tangannya pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang di salah satu Mall kenamanaan di distrik Gangnam, dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan sangat ceria disampingnya sementara dirinya berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

"Ayolah Lu, kau harus semangat" Baekhyun berkatadan langsung menggandeng lengan Luhan ketika dilihatnya Luhan berjalan dibelakang dirinya

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Hanya melepaskan stress. Kau jangan terlalu terfokus pada gaun pengantinku oke. Kau juga harus bersenang-senang"

Luhan bisa melihat niat baik Baekhyun seandainya saja dia dalam keadaan mood yang benar-benar baik mungkin Luhan langsung menghambur memeluk sahabatnya yang pengertian itu. Tapi karena Baekhyun mengganggu tidurnya dipagi hari maka Luhan putuskan tidak jadi memeluk sahabatnya itu, Luhan masih kesal.

"Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream aku janji" kata Baekhyun melanjutkan masih dengan memeluk lengan Luhan

Nah ini dia kelemahan Luhan, ice cream. Salah satu moodmaker Luhan.

"Oke, Baskin Robins Mint Chocolate Chip" jawab Luhan tersenyum membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya imajinatif

"Mari kita tingkatkan moodmu dulu. Ayo"

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di kantor Sehun, memantau perkembangan adiknya itu. Sehun memang bukan adik kandungnya tapi orang tua mereka berteman baik, sehingga membuat ibu Sehun mempercayakan perkembangan anaknya itu pada Chanyeol, walaupun hal itu sangat ditentang oleh Sehun sendiri. Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diperhatikan, ia sudah dewasa sudah mempunyai pola fikirnya sendiri begitu katanya. Sehun itu orang yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi jika ia marah kau harus cepat-cepat menutup mulutmu atau pergi.

"Ayo Sehun, kau harus bertemu dengan Luhan hari ini. Dengan begitu kalian bisa mendiskusikan hal ini dengan cepat" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah yang bersemangat

"Ck, pekerjaanku masih banyak" jawab Sehun datar dan masih membaca dokumen ditangannya

"Kau hanya tinggal menandatangi dokumenmu Tn. Oh yang terhormat" balas Chanyeol dengan melipat tanganya didepan dada, menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada Sehun

 _Tsk_

Jika begini ia tidak akan membiarkan sekretarisnya itu memberitahu Chanyeol tentang apa saja yang harus ia kerjakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menandatangani dokumennya. Membiarkan meja kerjanya yang masih sedikit berantakan, itu bisa diurus oleh sekretarisnya.

Sehun mengambil jas yang disampirkan dikursi kebanggaannya, dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ayo" ajak Sehun membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya

…

Chanyeol dan Sehun, pribadi keduanya memang bertolak belakang Chanyeol dengan wajah selalu tersenyum ramah, apalagi pada pegawainya sedangkan Sehun, orang ini benar-benar sangat pelit tersenyum jika tidak dengan relasi bisnis atau sahabat dekatnya. Mereka berdua tinggi, tampan dan pempunyai kecerdasan yang tidak diragukan lagi. Mereka bahkan digemari oleh setiap wanita yang ada dikantornya maupun diluar perkantoran. Tapi sayang, hati Chanyeol sudah terikat dengan seorang gadis mungil yang merupakan bawahannya sendiri dikantornya. Baekhyun sudah mengambil hati Chanyeol sampai keakar-akarnya, keduanya mempunyai genre music yang sama, selera makan yang sama, bahkan gaya berpakaian mereka berduapun hampir sama. Membuat keduanya memutuskan melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih serius lagi, dengan tiga bulan yang lalu mereka bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Sedangkan Sehun, jangan ditanya. Ia masih betah dengan kesendiriannya, masih ingin menikmati karirnya yang masih terbilang gemilang. Ketika ditanya kenapa ia masih lajang Sehun akan menjawab, semua wanita sama saja, sama-sama haus harta dan belaian. Dan jawaban itu harus membuat Chanyeol tersedak coffeenya.

…

Jam makan siang kali ini membuat sebagian café dan restaurant sangat ramai. Beruntung karena Chanyeol sudah memesankan tempat untuk mereka. Jadi sekarang, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari restaurant atau café. Restaurant dengan nuansa klasik menjadi pilihannya, tempat itu masih berada dikawasan distrik Gangnam.

Baehyun dan Luhan berjalan mengikuti waiters ke tempat yang sudah dipesan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memesan menu, ia tidak ingin menunggu para pria karena fikirnya mereka akan memakan apa yang sudah dipesankan.

Belum lama mereka bercakap-cakap kedatangan dua pria membuat mereka menoleh, karena salah satu dari mereka memanggil sang tunangan.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Chanyeol

"Baru beberapa menit" jawab Baekhyun

"Oh ya Lu, perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun, ini Luhan, Xi Luhan. sahabat kami juga"

Luhan dan Sehun berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmmu" kata Sehun malas

"Senang berkenalan juga denganmu Sehun-ssi" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka bercakap-cakap, atau hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan saja. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Sehun risih dengan sosok gadis disampingnya ini, ia baru mengenalnya. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan tidak saling berbicara setelah acara perkenalan tadi.

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas pada pria yang berada disampingnya ini. Ia tampan, tapi ketampanannya kalah dengan sikapnya, wajahnya sedaritadi datar seperti tidak punya ekspresi lain saja, batin Luhan.

"Jadi kalian akan membahas hal ini kapan?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah bingungnya, apa, membahas apa, apa yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi? Luhan bahkan lupa jika sedari tadi dirinya melamun.

"Ah. Mungkin lusa" jawab Luhan sepihak. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Bagaimana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, Luhan bahkan harus melirik takut-takut pada Sehun

"Hm." Gumam Sehun

Acara makan siang berakhir lama, menurut Luhan. Ia sudah tidak betah dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Sehun, bisa kau antarkan Luhan kebutiknya? Aku dan Baekhyun harus kerumah orangtuaku" perkataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mendelikan matanya pada Chanyeol

"Tidak, tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Luhan cepat

"Tidak Lu, karena tadi pagi aku yang menyeretmu. Maka kau akan diantarkan oleh Sehun. Maukan Sehun?" sela Baekhyun

"Ya"

"Tidak usah repot-repot sungguh, aku bisa sendiri" perkataan Luhan barusan membuat Sehun mendelik tajam kearahnya.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin ini bertembah panjang jika Luhan sudah ikut dengannya maka dia tidak perlu ikut-ikutan memaksa Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut Sehun-ssi" dan membuat kedua calon pengantin itu tersenyum lebar

…

..

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun

"Masih Lurus, setelah satu blok lagi ada butikku. Disebelah kiri" jawab Luhan

Jujur saja sebenarnya Luhan takut pada tatapan Sehun, tatapannya benar-benar tajam. Jadi Luhan putuskan untuk melihat kearah jendela.

Suasana didalam mobil hening hanya terdengar suara deeru mesin mobil, tak ada yang berbicara. Luhan takut untuk memulai, dan Sehun terlalu malas untuk hal itu.

Deru mesin mobil berhenti membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Luhan sudah sampai didepan butiknya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sehun-ssi. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku." Luhan melangkah meninggalkan mobil Sehun. Suara Sehun memanggilnya terdengar

"Luhan-ssi, besok aku akan datang kesini. Kita diskusikan mengenai gedung" sahut Sehun menutup kaca mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan ia melajukan mobilnya di jalanan. Mengabaikan Luhan yang tersenyum saat ini

…

..

.

TBC

…

HI GUYSSSSS~

I'M BACKKK, OF COURSE~~~

AKU BAWA CHAPTER 2 NIHHH..

…

MAAF YA PENDEK, SOALNYA MUNGKIN AKU GA BAKALAN BISA FAST UPDATE. DITUNGGU AJAAA YAA :*

MASIH BUTUH RIPIYUW GUYSSS~~~

:* :* :*

…

Deerlu794


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Organizer VS Architect

Chapter 3

…

..

.

Esoknya, Sehun benar-benar datang kebutiknya tepat di jam tiga sore, sementara saat itu Luhan benar-benar dalam kondisi fokusnya mengurus gaun pengantin Baekhyun. Membuat dirinya berantakan dengan sebagian renda putih panjang tersampir dilehernya, jarum berada ditangannya dan bunga renda digulung dilengannya, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti patung hias yang sangat tidak menarik. Sehun masuk keruangannya diantar oleh Eun Ha dengan keadaan dirinya yang seperti itu, membuat Luhan harus menahan rasa malu luar biasanya. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Kau cocok menjadi mannequin didepan butikmu" perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan harus memelototkan matanya kaget, Luhan bahkan tidak menyangka mendapatkan kata seperti itu dari Sehun. Sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan kemarin, padahal kemarin ia hanya akan menjawab dengan gumaman saja.

Merasa Luhan tak kunjung juga menyuruhnya duduk, Sehun mendudukan dirinya tiba-tiba disofa Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Luhan menaikan nada suaranya, sementara Sehun menghendikan bahunya dan membolak-balikan majalah fashion yang ada dimejanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika ingin kebutikku?" tanya Luhan menurunkan nada suaranya yang kurang sopan

"Ck, aku tak percaya Chanyeol hyung mempercayai WO bodoh sepertimu" kata Sehun tetap datar dan masih melihat-lihat majalah fashion milik Luhan

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan menggeram menahan amarahnya

"Aku bahkan belum memberikan kontakku. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ini" Sehun menaruh kartu nama lengkap dengan nomor telpon dan nama perusahaannya tertera disana.

Luhan meringis. Ah, Luhan merasa bodoh sekarang. Kenapa dirinya bertanya seperti itu yang malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Sehun. Luhan berjalan mengambil tas tangannya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Ini kartu namaku" sahut Luhan memberikan kartu namanya. Dan bersyukur Sehun menerimanya dengan baik.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sebentar Sehun-ssi" kata Luhan kemudian.

Sementara menunggu Luhan bersiap Sehun memutuskan melihat-lihat ruang kerja pribadi Luhan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya berjalan berkeliling melihat gaun pengantin yang akan Baekhyun gunakan. Gaunnya memang belum jadi sepenuhnya bahkan Sehun duga masih seperempat jadi. Tapi bisa Sehun pastikan gaun pengantin itu akan sangat indah. Setelah puas mengamati gaun pengantin Baekhyun, Sehun juga melihat gaun pengantin dengan desain yang lebih simple. Sehun menyentuh gaun pengantin itu dan ia tercengang sebentar gaunnya sangat halus dan sepertinya sangat nyaman.

"Itu untuk pestanya. Aku menghadiahkannya untuk Baekhyun" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu

"Aku tidak bertanya" sahut Sehun melewati Luhan begitu saja. Dan itu membuat Luhan menggerutu sebal

Selama perjalanan hanya ada keheningan seperti biasa. Mereka berkeliling mencari gedung yang sesuai. Tapi setiap mereka menemukan satu gedung dan melihat-lihat kedalamnya yang ada malah mereka yang berdebat tidak penting padahal gedung itu cukup bagus dan luas, mengingat Chanyeol pasti mengundang banyak relasi dan teman serta sahabatnya. Jika Luhan berkata ini bagus dengan akan adanya beberapa ornament dan lain-lain maka lain halnya dengan Sehun ia akan berkata gedung ini kurang baik.

"Lihat, ventilasinya kurang kau akan mati kekurangan oksigen jika dengan banyaknya undangan. Dan juga dinding ini rapuh kau bisa mati tertimpa reruntuhan" dan Luhan akan menggerutu setelahnya

Sudah empat jam mereka berkeliling, dan baru dua gedung yang mereka temui dengan semuanya dikomentari Sehun ini dan itu dengan Luhan yang menggeram kesal setelahnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan kesebuah café, karena si wanita mengeluh lapar. Jelas saja lapar, Luhan bahkan melewatkan jam makan siangnya, sementara dirinya harus berdebat tidak jelas dengan seorang pria datar disampingnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah café dan langsung memesan makanan. Mereka berdua cukup lapar. Saat sajian sampai didepan mata mereka, mereka langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Sepertinya keduanya benar-benar kelaparan. Setelah selesai dengan makanannya Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Sehun? Kufikir gedung kedua tadi sudah bagus" lupakan tentang keformalan, Luhan kesal saat ini

"Ck, kau tidak lihat gedung tadi sudah tua. Dindingnya juga sudah retak" sahut Sehun tetap datar

"Kenapa WO sepertimu malah mengurusi dinding dan ventilasi? Kau kuli?" tanya Luhan kesal

"WO?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi. Sehun sebenarnya sudah cukup kesal juga dengan Luhan. Enak saja menyebut dirinya kuli.

"Ya, WO sepertimu kenapa malah mengurusi hal seperti itu" sahut Luhan ketus

"Dengar Luhan. Aku bukan seorang WO. Kau dengar itu" kata Sehun melenggang pergi keluar café dengan Luhan yang tercengang dan mulai mengejar Sehun memasuki mobilnya.

"Lalu kau— apa ?" tanya Luhan masih tidak percaya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberinya partner yang bukan seorang WO. Luhan kira—.

"Aku Arsitek" jawab Sehun menjalankan mobilnya. Dan jawaban itu membuat Luhan mengangakan mulutnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke butikmu. God, ekspresimu" Sehun berkata tidak suka ketika melihat kesampingnya dengan ekspresi Luhan yang mengangakan mulutnya. Buru-buru Luhan memperbaiki ekspresinya dan berdeham.

"Tidak perlu, antarkan aku ke apartemen Baekhyun saja" kata Luhan

…

..

.

Luhan dengan tidak sabaran mengertikkan beberapa digit angka yang merupakan password apartemen Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Lelaki itu mengikuti Luhan karena Chanyeol sedang berada disana dan ia juga disuruh kesana. Membanting pintu lumayan keras, Luhan masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Baekhyun" seru Luhan sedikit berteriak

"Berisik" sahut Sehun mendudukan dirinya disofa, menyebabkan si wanita mendelik tak suka kearahnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakan Luhan. Ia mengernyit kenapa Luhan bisa bersama Sehun, bukankah mereka akan mendiskusikannya besok, batin Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Lu? Kenapa kau berteriak" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Baek, kau ini apa-apaan. Kenapa partnerku harus dia. Dia seorang arsitek" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun yang cuek sedang menonton televisi. Sementara itu Chanyeol keluar kamar Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang segar, sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Lalu kau bilang? Dia tak ada hubungan dengan pernikahan. Dia hanya akan menghambatku Baek" rengek Luhan

"Hei Lu tenanglah. Aku memerlukan Sehun karena dia memang dibutuhkan. Akhir-akhir ini aku harus menghandle beberapa pekerjaanku dan itu memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Jadi aku membutuhkan bantuan Sehun" kali Chanyeol yang berbicara dan mendudukan dirinya didekat Sehun dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun tetap berdiri disampingnya

"Tapi jika partnerku seperti dia, itu akan menghambatku oppa. Dia selalu berkomentar tentang dinding dan segala macamnya" rengek Luhan lagi

"Bukankah itu bagus. Karena itulah pekerjaan Sehun dibutuhkan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dihari pernikahanku Lu" kata Chanyeol kemudian

"Baiklah terserah kalian" rajuk Luhan

"Kau berisik sekali" Sehun berkomentar tiba-tiba

"Diam kau muka datar" sahut Luhan menjawab komentar Sehun. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Pendek"

"Aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi dasar tiang"

"Cerewet"

"Dasar menyebalkan" dan pecahlah tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. baru kali ini ada yang menjawab perkataan pedas Sehun, dan Luhanlah orang pertamanya.

Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila, batin Luhan.

…

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting dengan Sehun, Luhan memutuskan pulang keapartemennya mengingat sudah pukul sembilan malam juga. Dirinya merasa lelah sekali seharian ini menghias gaun pengantin Baekhyun, berdebat dengan Sehun, melakukan perjalanan, berdebat dengan Sehun lagi, dan berakhir dirinya ditenangkan Baekhyun.

Merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur kesayangannya, Luhan memutuskan berendam air hangat, biasanya dengan berendam tubuh Luhan menjadi rileks dan lelah menjadi berkurang.

Setelah merilekskan tubuhnya Luhan memutuskan tidur. Mengingat aktifitasnya pasti akan sama melelahkannya. Menutup matanya , dua menit kemudian dirinya sudah tertidur lelap karena rasa lelah yang mendera.

Semoga esok hari akan lebih baik, do'a Luhan sebelum dirinya terlelap.

...

TBC

…

..

HI GUYSSSSSSS~ YUHUUUUUUUUU~

I'M BACK GUYSSS..

…

GIMANA GIMANAAA?

PENDEK YAAA? EMANG.. SOALNYA LAGI MENTOK NIH, IDE TADI SIANG MENGUAP ENTAH KEMANA..

EH, AYAH DI EXOr'DIUM SO FUCKIN HOT GUYSSS. ADUH ADUHH HAMIL SEKETIKAA

..

Ngomong-ngomong, Ada yang mau nonton EXOr'DIUM kalo ada di Indonesia? Tell me tell me~

…

Sekian dulu aja deh, RIPIYUW JANGAN LUPA YAA.. TOLONG HARGAI..

BUAT SIDERS SEMOGA INSAF, OK.

…

Deerlu794


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Organizer VS Architect

Chapter 4

…

..

.

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan keluhan para pelanggan tentang gaun rancangannya, dulu. Dulu itu ia selalu menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar keluh kesah juga tentang cerita pelanggannya sebelum akhirnya ia dikhianati asistennya, sekarang ia bisa mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan untuk karyanya, dan Luhan tidak berbesar hati untuk itu. Awalnya Luhan memperlihatkan gambar rancangannya sesuai keinginan mereka, dan Luhan dengan sangat senang hati akan menambahkan dan mengganti bagian yang perlu dan tidak perlu, lalu pelanggannya akan menyerahkan segalanya pada Luhan agar gaunnya tampil cantik. Sebenarnya waktu untuk mendiskusikan gaun rancangan dan mengukurnya hanya sebentar, mungkin hanya sekitar 35 menit atau kurang karena Luhan memang cepat tanggap dengan apa yang diminta pelanggan. Tapi waktu yang hanya sebentar itu hanya sebagai ekspektasi saja karena akan berujung dengan Luhan yang mendengarkan curhatan dan keluh kesah pelanggannya tentang hari pernikahan mereka atau tentang pasangan mereka. Luhan tidak marah dan kesal, ia malah menikmati hal tersebut, karena itu berarti ia dapat dipercaya, jadilah waktu 35 menit itu berubah menjadi dua jam. Luhan memang belum menikah, tapi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana resahnya ketika akan menikah, tentang persiapannya, komitmen, komunikasi, diskusi, dan lain-lain. Memikirkan hal itu mungkin dapat membuatnya tua mendadak. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini mungkin Luhan dapat benar-benar tua dengan kepala yang tiba-tiba akan meledak.

Oh Sehun, sang arsitek tersebut adalah alasan Luhan yang akan tiba-tiba tua mendadak. Ia dengan segala tingkahnya yang membuat Luhan harus mengelus dadanya —sabar. Sebenarnya jika difikir-fikir Luhan lebih menyukai sifat Sehun pada awal pertemuan mereka, dingin, tidak peduli, cuek dan acuh, walaupun pada kenyataannya Luhan memang takut akan sifat Sehun tersebut. Bukan sifatnya yang beberapa hari belakangan ini membuat Luhan ingin bersembunyi di tempat terjauh, terpencil dan tersembunyi. Sehun dengan segala perkataannya yang tidak disaring —pedas itu membuatnya ingin sekali menghajar wajah datarnya itu. Selama 24 tahun ini sebenarnya Luhan mempunyai sifat yang bisa dikatakan sangat bagus, Luhan itu jarang marah atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah, ceria, ramah pada semua orang, dan selalu tersenyum. Lain halnya dengan beberapa hari ini, Luhan menjadi seorang penggerutu dengan tingkah menggemaskan, salahkan saja Oh Sehun yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak yang tadi saja?" tanya Luhan

"Jelek" jawab Sehun cuek, dan jadilah Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul, tadi sore tepatnya pukul 05.17 p.m Sehun datang kebutiknya dan langsung menyeret Luhan yang benar-benar baru beristirahat setelah mengerjakan gaun pengantin Baekhyun. Ketika Luhan bertanya akan kemana, Sehun dengan wajah datar dan suara dinginnya hanya berkata Busan, dan Luhan hanya menghela nafas setelahnya.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan mereka berdua memang sangat lelah, Luhan bahkan belum makan siang, tadi di butiknya ketika ia bahkan baru memakan roti itupun hanya tiga gigitan setelahnya Sehun menyeretnya pergi. Luhan benar-benar lapar sejak tadi perutnya meraung minta diisi. Tapi daripada itu ia lebih memilih cepat-cepat ke apartemennya, setidaknya berendam dengan air hangat bisa membuat kepalanya rileks, sedari tadi kepalanya ini berdenyut tidak jelas, mungkin efek karena ia juga belum makan.

"Sehun, bisa kau antarkan aku ke apartemenku?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Dimana?"

"Di Apgujeong" Sehun hanya melirik sekilas kearah Luhan

Mobil hitam Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan Luhan bersyukur pria disebelah kirinya ini tidak mengebut.

"Sehun, kenapa kau belok kiri ? harusnya belok kanan" kata Luhan menginterupsi ketika Sehun membelokan mobilnya menuju ke kiri

"Sehun, aku ingin pulang. Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku tidak apa-apa. Turunkan aku disini saja, aku akan naik taksi"

"Sehun ayolah"

"Diamlah, kau berisik" sahut Sehun

"Aku ingin pulang Sehun, aku sudah lelah" Luhan merengek dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Sayang hal tersebut tidak ditangkap oleh pandangan Sehun. Luhan terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kita makan"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Tentu saja karena Sehun tidak suka ketika ia makan ada suara yang mengoceh tidak jelas seperti sebelumnya, dan Luhan sudah hapal akan sikap Sehun yang satu ini.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika kita memakai hotel saja?" saran Luhan ketika mereka selesai makan

"Ah, hotel yang dekat dengan pantai, bagaimana? Mereka bisa melaksanakan upacaranya dekat dengan pantai"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Tumben kau tidak bodoh. Dapat darimana ide itu?" kata Sehun setelah meminum cappucinonya. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah memikirkan ide yang Luhan utarakan sejak awal Chanyeol berkata, tapi karena yang Chanyeol bahas hanya gedung dan gedung saja membuat Sehun malas mengeluarkan pendapatnya ini.

"emm Sehun, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Dan omong-omong soal ide, pernahkah kau mendengar ketika kita sedang kelelahan kadang ide selalu muncul"

"Ya terserah, aku tidak peduli" tapi dalam hatinya, Sehun membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Luhan. Ketika dirinya sedang kelelahan membuat sketsa pada malam hari, kadang ide-ide itu muncul begitu saja.

"Cepat habiskan. Kita pulang" kata Sehun bersiap

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang" sahut Luhan ceria, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan tepat didepan lobby apartemennya. Sehun tidak menyangka jika apartemen mereka bersebelahan dan itu cukup dekat.

"Terimakasih Sehun" kata Luhan ketika dirinya berada diluar mobil Sehun

"Ya"

…

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang setelah mandi. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sudah beberapa jam ini tidak ia perhatikan. Terdapat nomor yang tak dikenalnya menghubunginya beberapa jam yang lalu. Nomor yang sama yang beberapa hari ini juga selalu menghubunginya namun diacuhkan Sehun. Nomor lima tahun yang lalu, yang tidak diganti oleh orang itu. Seseorang dibalik derai masa lalu, wanita yang dulu sangat Sehun cintai yang lebih memilih pria lain isbanding dirinya. Dan Sehun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai saat ini, bahkan masih mencintainya. Sehun memutar-mutar ponsel pintarnya, menghela nafasnya frustasi, dan Sehun memilih mengabaikannya. Sehun lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, esok dirinya harus berbicara dengan Suho hyung yang merupakan pemilik hotel.

…

 _Southern California Institute of Architecture yang bertempat di Amerika Serikat merupakan tempat Sehun menimba ilmu Arsitekturnya. Kampus ini merupakan kampus yang tepat bagi Sehun yang menyukai ilmu arsitek dan ingin berkembang dengan sudut pandangnya sendiri. Sci-Arc —sebutan kampus Sehun adalah tempat pertama kali dirinya bertemu gadisnya. Seorang yang juga berkebangsaan Korea Selatan bernama Ji Won, Jung Ji Won lebih tepatnya. Seorang gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Sehun. Mereka bertemu saat pengenalan kampus. Sehun yang dulunya ramah dan tidak sedingin sekarang membuat ia mudah mendekati Ji Won. Empat bulan kemudian mereka menjadi sangat dekat, Sehun bahkan sering berangkat bersama dengan Ji Won, menjemputnya bahkan ketika hujan deras saat itu. Sehun mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya pada bulan kelima mereka dekat, dan tidak menunggu waktu lama jawaban "Ya" dari Ji Won mewakili bahwa mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih hari itu. Kebersamaan mereka membuat Sehun semakin mencintai Ji Won karena tingkahnya, sikapnya, sifatnya bahkan hal terkecil sekalipun, Sehun mencintai gadisnya itu apa adanya._

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sehun" kata JiWon mendudukan dirinya dibangku café tempatnya bertemu sang kekasih._

" _Tak apa sayang, aku baru lima belas menit disini" Sehun tersenyum agar Jiwon tidak merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menunggu_

" _Kita akan kemana ? kenapa kau memintaku bertemu disini?"_

" _Sebelum itu, selamat hari jadi kita yang ketiga tahun sayang" kata Sehun tulus menyerahkan buket bunga mawar merah yang berada disamping kursinya_

 _Jiwon menerima bunga itu dengan tatapan bahagia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

" _Kau suka?" tanya Sehun_

" _Sangat suka"_

" _Selamat hari jadi kita yang ketiga tahun juga sayang. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Jiwon_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Sangat" tulus Sehun_

 _Dan hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka melewati Golden Gate Bridge dan tentu destinasi yang mereka kunjungi adalah Fishermans Wharf Ghirardelli Square Aquatic Park yang dahulunya merupakan tempat pusat perkembangan industry perikanan yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi objek wisata yang sering dikunjungi oleh para wisatawam yang datang. Melihat pertunjukan sulap jalanan, toko souvenir yang menyediakan berbagai pernak-pernik cantik yang membuat mata kekasihnya berbinar-binar, melihat mata kekasihnya yang memandang sebuah gelang yang dihiasi berlian kecil cantik membuat Sehun memutuskan membelikannya secara diam-diam untuk sang pujaan hati yang pasti dengan harga yang tidak murah. Dan terakhir mereka masuk ke kawasan Aquarium Of The Bay. Pukul tujuh malam mereka memutuskan makan malam disebuah restaurant. Hari itu mereka sangat bahagia, bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, membuat Sehun tak pernah melupakan moment tersebut. Sampai diapartemen sang kekasih, Sehun dengan gentlenya membukakan pintu untuk Jiwon, Sehun memberikan hadiah gelang yang dibelinya tadi. Dengan tiba-tiba Jiwon menghambur dalam pelukannya dan beruntung Sehun mempunyai reflex yang bagus dengan menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh._

" _Terimakasih Sehun, aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu"_

 _Sehun mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jiwon. Jiwon yang menyadari apa yang akan Sehun lanjutkan setelahnya, menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun yang diberi lampu hijau oleh sang kekasih, memiringkan juga kepalanya dan berakhir dengan ciuman lembut untuk Sehun. Sehun semakin meraih tengkuk Jiwon untuk memperdalam ciumannya, kepala mereka terus bergerak bergantian kekiri dan kekanan. Ciuman tulus dari Sehun untuk wanitanya. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya, ini negara liberal siapa yang akan peduli._

…

 _Kring !_

 _Kring !_

Jam weker yang berada dinakas samping tempat tidur Sehun terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan lalu mematikan wekernya, melirik sedikit jamnya yang ternyata sudah pukul tujuh lebih tiga menit. Sehun bangun degan malas-malasan. Sial, gara-gara mimpinya tadi malam membuat tubuhnya jadi seikit lelah. Entah kenapa ia jadi memimpikan Jiwon —mantan kekasihnya, mungkin karena malam tadi Jiwon terus menghubunginya sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Terserahlah, apapun itu. Yang pasti hari iniia harus kekantornya dan menjemput Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Suho hyung untuk membahas masalah hotel.

…

..

.

TBC

…

HI GUYS~ IM BACK~

HOW ARE YOUUUUUUU?

Pendek ? iya tau kok

…

FF sudah lanjut nihhh, mohon ripiyuwnyaa gaes..

Bingung mau ngomong apa sebenernya..kekeke

Ini FF MAU DILANJUT APA NGGAK?

Kalau aku baca lagi ini cerita jelek banget perasaan TTATT

Jadi pengen dihapus aja rasanyaa T.T

Ah syudahlah

…

Sincerely,

Deerlu794


End file.
